Beauty Within
by ThunderAssault
Summary: Princess from Alpha and Omega 2 story. Princess had just ran away from her fathers rouge pack. Now it's just her and what ever it takes for her to survive. Blood will be shed, Love will be broken, Relationships will be tested. This is a story of a wolf that was thought to have no emotion but to survive and kill. Is there a different side or is this how she'll always be?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go. Hi Everybody, looks who's back. Surprised? Probably. So I'm actually amazed I decided to write this. Was really bored and just decided to write. Not saying that ill be doing constant updates but you get it. Anyways, this story is going to be on Princess from Alpha and Omega 2: Howliday Adventure. Very much enjoyed this character as she had a interesting personality that I couldn't just look away from. So now its here. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Princesses' POV

I kept running. I couldn't take any more of this fighting from my father. We may be a bunch of rouge wolves but does it mean we have to fight? I don't know where I'm heading but it'll be away from all this.

Hopefully where I'm heading will be somewhere better. Maybe run into a pack that's full of Alpha's but that can actually agree with stuff when they argue. I kept heading in what I presume to be North. Hopefully there will be snow up there because secretly, I love snow. I snuck out when it snowed to play in it when I was little since it was the semi-only fun thing to do after training with father.

I stopped and rested for a bit. I had been running for awhile now and was a bit tired. I looked around to make sure no one had followed me. I smelled no one coming towards me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you father but what you did with the pack, was not what I wanted to do." I said to myself.

I laid down next to a tree to just relax. I heard my stomach growl and instantly felt hungry.

"Lets see if there's anything close to catch."

I got back up and began to sniff around for a caribou or something to fill my stomach. It was a bit hard since the air was chill, hiding the scent a bit more. Luckily, I was able to catch a scent of a caribou not far away. I followed the scent slowly not wanting to alert the caribou near by that I was around. The scent became much stronger and then I could see it. It was a female with her calf. I smirked.

"Easy picking." I whispered to myself.

I got down low to my belly and slowly moved towards a near by bush. I then noticed that something different. I smelled a male caribou near by. I couldn't see where but I knew it was close so I had to be very careful. When I was able to see through the bush, the female and calf were grazing around some other bushes. This was the perfect time.

I took into thought that there is a male caribou around so I decided to go for the calf. I got into position to pounce and waited. A second later I ran out of the bush and went past the female and grabbed the calf by its neck.

I was surprised when I bit down on it's neck. It was a very light calf, probably born a week ago. The female scurried away scared and horrified but then I could heard big heavy breathing near by. I had the calf in my mouth and turn to see a very angry male caribou. I growled intimidating not being scared of the male. He breathed harder in response and stomped his hooves. I knew what was gonna happen next and I got ready. He charged at me full speed. I dropped the dead calf and positioned myself ready to jump. As soon as he was close enough, I jumped straight at his neck as he lowered his, ready to ram me. I put my paw to his neck as I jumped and unsheathed my claws on his neck. I pulled hard as he lowered his head, forcing my claws right into his neck. I could feel blood as I tore straight into his jugular as I jumped by him. However, his head had rammed into my right hind leg. I hit the ground hard but I could hear the male struggle on the ground, blood pouring out of his neck.

I tried getting up but I cried out in pain as I tried to put pressure on my right hind leg. I cursed to myself as I straggled over to the male. It's pupal's had widen significantly. Fear is what I saw, what any weak prey would feel. I growled and took a hold of it's neck and pulled hard till I felt him stop moving.

End it now rather than wait to eat. I limped over to the caribou's stomach and started to eat away at it. Might as well save the calf for a snack. I ate till I was full, completely full. I looked down at my belly and saw it had expanded. I guess I was pretty hungry.

Chuckling to the thought, I could see it getting dark out. I turned and looked at the calf and picked it up. It felt heavier to carry since my hind leg. I had come to a conclusion to find a bare den for shelter. As I walked through the woods, I looked around all over the place. It was becoming harder and harder to find.

I kept looking until I found a small den. Just big enough to fit me and this stupid calf inside. I dragged it inside and laid it down in the back of the den. I found it getting colder. Remembering my survival techniques, I laid next to the dead calf and used his body to block some cold air coming in.

As I laid down I started to think about my decision. Should have I ran away? Could I have just led that pack to fight and win against the western pack? These questions and thoughts puzzled my mind. I finally dropped everything that I was thinking. I needed sleep. I fell asleep quickly, not thinking of the pain on my leg or the pack I was once with.

**Well I hope this story sparked some interest in some people. I'm not gonna promise though that I'll update all the time but I will definitely be trying to continue this story. I know it may sound boring since this is the first chapter, I just thought I'd start this story like this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. Hope you see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Please Review for opinions. they'll help me determine if I'll continue this.**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out, Peace **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone. I'm actually surprised that I was able to write this chapter with all that is going on right now. Been looking around the archive and been seeing some good stories recently from people I've never heard of but I'm still looking. If you have any suggestions on stories I could read, send me a PM. Alright well this is fairly long chapter and kinda surprised that its this long even when I was typing it. Ill go ahead and leave something at the bottom for everyone. Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 2**

_Princesses POV_

It seemed like a very long night. Tossing and turning just trying to sleep. All I kept waking up to was nightmares of the rogue pack just murdering everyone in its path along with the pain of my injured leg . I made it through till morning gladly but still felt tired. I yawned and got up, stretched and what not, like alphas do, just not stretching my bad leg.

I limped passed the calf's dead body and outside. It seemed like it wasn't that early even though it was morning. I looked around and sniffed the air in case some wolves are near by. I couldn't smell anything that was a trace of wolf, just some rabbits and squirrels. I turned back and sat down looking at the dead calf.

"Better eat breakfast for some energy. I must keep moving." I said to myself.

I dug into the calf, eating as much as I could before leaving on my continued journey. I don't even know if you could call it a journey, maybe just me trying to find some peacefulness in a pack or something more. Maybe even a family.

I paused at the thought and remembered back to how that pup Runt was acting with me. Leaning against me while keeping himself warm, sharing his food that I had him, and that funny little personality he has. I chuckled and actually felt myself rubbing my stomach surprisingly. I had never thought about having pups that much but he brought out something different. Kind of like a mothering instinct.

I shook my head breaking from the long thought. "Keep focused girl. You got to keep moving." I stood up after leaving almost just bones from the calf. I limped out of the den and heading towards the North.

I tried to read any marks of like some claw marks from wolves, leaving signs that their territory was ahead. I couldn't find any. I started to feel lost and a bit worried. What if I couldn't find a pack? Would I even be accepted if I found one? So many things were going through my head and it was just overwhelming.

I started thinking about if I should've left my fathers pack. I could have just fought with that group of wolves going against the Western Pack. We probably would have beaten them if I was there. Heck, I don't even know what the result was. I presume it wasn't a great out come though.

I kept going, trying to find some sort of life around the area. I stopped for a minute to rest. Limping this entire way for a long time is killing me. I tried stretching out my bad leg but instantly winced. I knew my leg was hurt badly but now I was afraid that it was impossible to heal.

I looked around checking my surroundings. My ear twitched as I heard something coming from the left of me. I turned quickly and got into position to fight, knowing that I would be at a very big disadvantage with my right leg hurt.

"Come out! I know your there whoever you are!" I yelled with a growl.

I soon could hear growling coming from all around me. I turned around and could see wolves come out from behind trees and through bushes. I turned back to see more of them. I estimated about six of them surround me. I growled intimidating. I knew they were alphas by just looking at them.

"Alphas, stand your ground!" A voice said from behind one of the wolves in front of me.

I kept my ground and watched the alphas stay where they were. Soon enough the wolf in front of me moved aside to what was a brown and black wolf. I stared at him with no emotion, not letting down my guard.

"State your name rouge wolf." He asked me.

"Give yours first and I'll follow." I responded fiercely.

The wolf nodded. "Names Rockweld, leader of the Snow Pack." He responded.

"Princess" I replied.

He chuckled. Probably never heard of a wolf named Princess before. "Before this gets ugly, explain to me why you're coming through our territory?"

I looked around looking at the wolves. "How the hell was I suppose to know where the territory border was suppose to be? They're is snow everywhere!" I complained and argued.

"The border, young lady, is marked in the snow. We put up snow markers not only in the snow but also mark trees with snow splatters." He replied like a smart ass.

I thought back to my walk here and could actually remember some snow splattered against trees. I felt stupid not noticing it but then again, this is the only pack I've heard of that uses snow as markers.

I stood my ground but stopped showing my teeth. "I understand. Never did it accrue to me that snow could be used as markers. Sorry for passing through here. I'll be going now." I replied.

I could see Rockweld's eyes were tracing to something. He looked curious. I followed his eyes and realized he was staring at my injured leg. I quickly moved back but was met with a loud growl behind me. I turned back with aggression and swung my back left leg straight across the wolves jaw, sending him to the ground. Not dead but damn sure knocked out.

The other wolves quickly growled and took a couple steps towards me, ready to attack. I stood my ground and got my guard ready.

"STOP!"

I looked towards Rockweld and knew it was him. The wolves looked back at him with their ears back. Rockweld walked back all of them and turned back to look at them.

"Are you really going to kill a girl that is injured? That isn't at full potential to fight? Will you really stoop that low? Where's your honor?" Rockweld said to all the wolves.

"But sir! She just knocked out one of our power alphas!" One of the wolves replied angry.

"Well maybe he shouldn't have growled so loud at me for backing up! Seems like a wimp to me." I argued angrily.

The wolf growled more angrily but Rockweld put him in his place. "Settle down!" He yelled at the wolf.

The wolves ears instantly went back and Rockweld turned back to me. "Princess, your injured from what I can tell. A bad injury from what I can tell. Come with me, I'll take you to our healthier." Rockweld offered.

I was shocked by his offer. I just knocked out one of his "power alphas" and he's willing to help me with my injury? I was suspicious. "How do I know your not going to jump me and kill me?" I replied suspiciously.

He chuckled. "Because dear Princess, you'd be dead by now if we wanted to kill you." Rockweld replied with a grin.

I took a couple seconds to ponder the offer. I could go and get my leg healed and leave or I could go and possibly stay with their pack. Maybe not even that if I'm lucky.

"Thank you for the offer Rockweld. I gladly accept it." I replied gracefully.

I looked over at the angry wolf and saw his expression. It was like he was going to melt with anger.

"Good! Follow next to me so you won't get annoyed by the wolves." Rockweld chuckled.

He turned and offered his shoulder to me and I declined it. Trust won't come that easily. We began to walk and as we walked by the wolves the angry one spoke up.

"Sir this isn't-"

"I suggest you shut your trap Lucas. Your getting on my final nerve and if you even speak on the way back, you're going to get your eating privileges taken away for the night." Rockweld said cutting him off before he could finish.

Lucas let out a sigh and I watched him with a intimidating stare. Soon everyone was walking back to the pack main grounds, at least, that's what I assumed.

It was getting a bit dark out and Rockweld had just sent the patrol of wolves back to their dens. I looked around as I followed Rockweld to the healers den. The place looked like a rugged snow covers place. Yet, I could see pups and their mothers having fun. I quickly ignored it and kept following.

We arrived at a den, which I assumed was the healers den. We walked in and I could see one wolf that was lying on the ground. He looked cut and bruised but didn't look like a alpha.

"Lindsey? You here?" Rockweld said loudly.

I could see a wolf appear out of the back of the den. A reddish brown wolf to be precise. Although, she was a little wolf. She looked like she was three-fourths my size.

"Well hi there Rockweld. I see you have another wolf for me to care for." Lindsey replied with a smile.

She walked up to me and I just stood there and looked at her.

"You're not from this pack, are you?" Lindsey said curious.

"She's a rouge wolf that we found on the end of our territory." Rockweld replied.

She examined me closely and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. "What's your name?" She asked me kindly.

"Princess. I presume yours is Lindsey." I replied as she started to circle me and examine my body.

I watched her carefully and she looking around at me. She came to my injured leg and pulled on it a bit. I pulled my leg back and winced in pain then turned my head to her and growled.

"Oh hush hush, I didn't pull that hard you big baby. It looked like you dislocated your leg." She replied with a giggle.

Something tells me she's going to get on my nerves. "Yea well that's what happens when you try to take down a male caribou's calf." I replied with a smart ass tone.

"I'll take her in but I hope you've made the right decision here Rock." Lindsey said.

I looked over at Rockweld and he looked back. "I'll be back in the morning to check on you. Make sure that everything's okay." He said assuring.

I nodded at him and watched him leave. I felt Lindsey's paw flit my ear to get my attention and it worked.

"Come on little miss Princess, lets fix that leg of yours." Lindsey said making a gesture for me to follow her.

I rolled my eyes and sighed then followed her. I looked over at the other wolf on the ground. He or she looked like a omega.

"Lay here, I'll fix it right here." She said patting the ground.

I laid on my good side and looked at her examining my leg. Hopefully I'll be able to walk on it by morning.

"Alright this is going to hurt but it'll be over soon." She said in a comforting voice.

Lets just say it wasn't a very pleasant night for me or even a good night sleep.

**Alright well I think I've found my time for writing and that's about 30 minutes a day, maybe not even a day but whatever. I hope you guys or gals enjoyed the chapter, still surprised by how long it was but I'm glad how it turned out. Anyways, gotta getting going now so I'll see you guys later.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out, peace**


End file.
